utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Choumiryou
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 調味料 |officialromajiname = Choumiryou |othernameinfo = , lit. seasoning |aka = Tyoumiryou (alt. romanizing) |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 1895769 |mylistID1 = 15540615 |mylist1info = utattemita 1 |mylistID2 = 17703753 |mylist2info = commu-only |mylistID3 = 18792858 |mylist3info = utattemita 2 |nicommuID1 = co358935 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = un:c }} Choumiryou (調味料) is an who is well-known for his smooth and deep voice, as well as his erotic singing style and . Occasionally he also sings in a or "chaotic" voice. He is fond of suddenly changing his tone while singing, from rough to erotic to shota-like, such as in his cover of "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" with Hiiragi Yuka. His narration voice, which can be heard in a collab of "Maji LOVE 1000%" , can be described as masculine and pleasant. He is often depicted with glasses and mid-length black or dark purple hair, and often takes the role of a perverted "senpai" or "teacher" in collabs. He also takes charge of organizing these collaborations, such as "White Day Kiss" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on January 15, 2014) List of Covered Songs (2010.01.07) # "clock lock works" (2010.01.22) # "Sandscraper" (2010.02.19) # "1925" (2010.03.24) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2010.05.13) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -Heiwajima Shizuo ver.- (2010.06.24) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) –Guitar ver.- (2010.07.01) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) (2010.07.08) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.09.09) # "Bakunyuu Ondo" (March of Exploding Breasts) feat. Omaru, maro., Rib, Choumiryou, Hiroto., Light, Mayuge, yu-k@, Musen Lan, Kuxia, mimim, Okoge, Yuzuki Kyousuke and sacle (2010.12.24) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.24) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-Way Road) (2011.05.04) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.07) # "Lantis Kumikyoku" feat. Omaru, Keysuke, TAKARA, Choumiryou, maro., RyoN, Umenee, Kuxia, Kuroe, *Natsuki, Bosa, Musen Lan＊, yu-k@ (2011.06.30) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.07.01) # "Gu- Gu-" (2011.07.29) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.26) # "magnet" feat. Choumiryou and Freedel (2011.11.11) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.20) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.28) # "Cendrillon" feat. Choumiryou and Guriri (2012.02.23) # "White Day Kiss" (Parody of Valentine Day Kiss) feat. un:c, Choumiryou, luz and KOOL (2012.03.14) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide” (Don't Kill the Love Song) feat. Emilio, Kaito, Kakichoco, Cocolu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori, Matsushita and Yuikonnnu (2012.05.01) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.05.03) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2012.06.28) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.09.26) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Choumiryou and Hiiragi Yuka (2012.09.29) # "BRIGHT RAiN" (Community only) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.12) # "Guts Guts!!" (Toriko OP) (2013.01.06) # Yoshiwara Lament" feat. Choumiryou and Au (serifu) (2013.02.09) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% ED) -Screamo ver.- feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey, Gero and Choumiryou (narration) (2013.04.24) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.05.03) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.19) # "Matryoshka" feat. Choumiryou, Ishigantou, S!N and Kanseru (2013.10.12) # "Lost One no Goukoku" -Guitar arrange ver.- (2013.10.13) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.09) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." feat. Choumiryou and kalon. (2013.12.15) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Akatin, Choumiryou, Kogeinu and maro. (2013.12.20) }} Discography Gallery |choumiryou freedel magnet.png|Choumiryou (left) and Freedel (right) as seen in their cover of "magnet" |choumiryou guriri cendrillon.25312339.png|Choumiryou and Guriri as seen in their cover of "Cendrillon" |choumiryou twitter.png| Choumiryou as seen on Twitter |Choumiryou hiiragiyuka jabberwocky.30449102 p0.png|Choumiryou (left) and Hiiragi Yuka (right) as seen in their cover of "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" |ChoumiryouMatryoshka.PNG|Choumiryou as seen in his collab cover of "Matryoshka" }} Trivia * He resides in Tokyo.His koebu profile * He is 185 cm tall and weighs 64 kg.A Twitter status about his height and weight * He has a brother who's two years younger than himA Twitter status about his brother and his height is about 174 cm tall.A Twitter status his brother's height External Links * Twitter * mixi * mixi fan community * koebu * Blomaga